Verbotene Liebe
by Claire Panda
Summary: Tim Bergmann ist Lehrer und ist in einer verbotenen Beziehung mit seinem Schüler Dario. Wird die Beziehung überleben?
1. Chapter 1

14:30 Uhr, es klingelte zum Schulende. Erleichtert und voller Vorfreude schlug Dario sein Geschichtsbuch zu. "Hast du Lust mit zu mir zu kommen? Wir könnten zocken." Dario verdrehte die Augen. Das, worauf er am wenigsten Lust hatte, war zocken, vor allem mit Julia. Eigentlich hatte er nichts gegen Julia, aber sie war so aufdringlich und dachte schon seit Ewigkeiten, dass sie eine Chance bei ihm haben könnte. Diese Hoffnung hatte sie wohl auch in dem Jahr, in welchem er in Amerika gewesen war, nicht verloren. Jetzt holte er mit 19 sein Abi nach. "Dario?". "Nein, tut mir leid, Julia", sagte der Angesprochene schließlich und versuchte möglichst bedauernd zu wirken. "Ich habe Nachhilfe bei Herrn Bergmann, du weißt, ich bin eine totale Niete in Deutsch." Die Enttäuschung zeichnete sich deutlich auf Julias Gesicht ab. "Vielleicht morgen oder so", murmelte Dario und bereute es sofort. Wieso klebte sie noch so an ihm? "Ja, wir könnten kochen?". Fragte sie jetzt ernsthaft nach einem Date.

"Als der Braunhaarige den Mund öffnete, wurde er bereits von seinem Geschichtslehrer unterbrochen: "Könntet ihr euer Gespräch vielleicht nach draußen verlagern? Ich würde gerne das Klassenzimmer zuschließen." Erleichtert kam Dario sofort dem Aufruf nach, murmelte Julia ein kurzes 'Tschüss' zu und verließ schnell den Raum. Er atmete aus. Jetzt hieß es nur noch, dass er und sein Lehrer sich mit dem Alibi einer Nachhilfestunde in den Konferenzraum verdrücken konnten. Gerade so schnell, dass Julia ihm nicht folgte, schlenderte Dario durch die Gänge der Schule in Richtung Lehrerzimmer. Er sah sich immer wieder nervös um, nicht wegen Julia, sondern wegen der Sache, die er gleich vorhatte, obwohl eigentlich ja nichts schlimmes daran war, nach der Schule dem Lehrerzimmer einen Besuch abzustatten. "Ich muss dich wohl kaum fragen, was du gleich mit wem machen wirst, oder?", flüsterte jemand Dario ins Ohr. Dieser schrak zusammen und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand, die Schultasche an die Brust gedrückt, sein bester Freund Dominik, der ihn angrinste. Dominik war der einzige Mensch, dem Dario je von seinem kleinen Geheimnis, welches er seit vier Monaten pflegte, erzählt hatte.

"Der Größere wollte gerade antworten, als er über Dominik hinweg Julia um die Ecke biegen sah, die als sie ihn erblickte, zielstrebig auf die beiden zukam. "Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Dario eindringlich. "Könntest du mir Julia vom Leib halten? Sonst komme ich zu spät und er hat ohnehin nicht so viel Zeit." "Dann pass auf, dass du später nicht zu spät kommst", gab Dominik zurück und verzog das Gesicht, wahrscheinlich, um krampfhaft ein Kopfkino zu verhindern. "Du bist ein Schatz", flüsterte Dario, drehte sich um und lief die Treppe zum obersten Stockwerk hinauf, wo sich das Lehrerzimmer befand. "Na, Julia, wie geht's dir heute?", hörte er Dominik übertrieben laut hinter sich. Dario musste grinsen. Vielleicht sollte er Julia einfach mal sagen, dass er schwul war, das könnte vielleicht helfen. Beim Lehrerzimmer angekommen, das durch eine knallrote Tür und eine dies besagende Inschrift gekennzeichnet war, lief er in den Schulleiter hinein, der, so wie es aussah, gerade vom Drucker zurück kam. "Ach, der Herr Verzögerung schon wieder", begrüßte er ihn. "Schon das zweite Mal Nachhilfe diese Woche, wie ich gehört habe. Sie sind wirklich fleißig." "Danke Herr Müller", antwortete Dario und grinse in sich hinein. Ja, er war sehr fleißig, nur nicht so, wie es der Schulleiter erwartete. "Ich möchte ja mein Abi schaffen, da tue ich, was nur geht."

"Zufrieden nickte der Schulleiter. "Ich gehe Herrn Bergmann mal holen." "Danke." Er verschwand durch die Lehrerzimmertür. Dario war immer wieder überrascht, dass noch kein Lehrer, wie auch kein Schüler, außer natürlich Dominik, von der verbotenen Beziehung Wind bekommen hatte. Als der Schulleiter eine Minute später mit dem attraktivesten Mann, den Dario je gesehen hatte, wieder aus dem Lehrerzimmer heraus trat, musste Dario sich beherrschen seinen Freund nicht anzustarren. Als Tim Bergmann seinen Schüler erblickte, setzte er einen gespielt besorgten Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Hallo Dario, schön dich zu sehen, aber dein Aufsatz von letztem Mal hat mir zu denken gegeben. Wir müssen uns eingehend darüber unterhalten." "Bitte nehmen Sie mich nicht zu hart ran, ich hatte einen anstrengenden Schultag hinter mir", antwortete der Schüler mit großen Augen und gespielt lustlosem Ausdruck. "Wenn die heutigen Ergebnisse zufrieden stellend sind, überlege ich mir das nochmal. Herr Müller." Tim nickte dem Schulleiter zu, der ebenfalls nickend wieder im Lehrerzimmer verschwand. Stumm schloss der Blonde die Tür des Konferenzraumes zwei Türen weiter auf und haute Dario auf den Hintern, als er an ihm vorbei ging.

"Das wollte ich heute schon den ganzen Tag machen", bemerkte Tim. "Der ist so schön knackig." "Für meinen Lehrer nur das beste", lachte Dario, während Tim die Tür wieder verschloss. "Ich habe übrigens raus gefunden, dass die Wände hier aus irgendeinem Grund schalldicht sind, ist also egal, wie laut du stöhnst." Dario biss sich auf die Lippe. Tim sah so gut aus mit seinen blonden wuscheligen Haaren, dem weißen Hemd, das er trug und von welchem zwei Knöpfe geöffnet waren und dem verführerischen Lächeln. "Du scheinst es ja heute sehr nötig zu haben, wenn du mit sogar zwei offenen Knöpfen heute rum gelaufen bist", bemerkte der Braunhaarige. Tim, der gerade alle Rollläden geschlossen hatte, wandte sich zu ihm um und grinste. "Du hast sowas von Recht und um das vorher zu klären", sagte er und ging auf Dario zu. "Wir können die Note für die nächste Deutschklausur auf ich denke mal 9 Punkte erhöhen, wir arbeiten ja schließlich heute hart an deiner Leistung, sehr hart." Die letzten zwei Worte flüsterte er Dario ins Ohr, was schon allein dessen Blut in südliche Regionen schickte. "Hart und intensiv", knurrte er und drückte Dario gegen die Wand. "Zweimal in der Woche ist echt zu wenig", stöhnte der Schüler, als Tim sein Knie zwischen Darios Beine drängte und begann seinen Hals zu küssen. "Dann mach endlich Abi", grinste der Blonde und küsste eine heiße Spur über Darios Hals bis zu seinem Mund. Beide seufzten genüsslich, als ihre Lippen sich trafen.

"Der Kuss war lang, intensiv und stürmisch. Es war drei Tage her, dass sie das letzte Mal die Möglichkeit hierzu gehabt hatten. Genauso wie ihre Lippen pressten sie ihre Körper gegeneinander und der Braunhaarige konnte deutlich die Erektion des Lehrers spüren, die sich gegen seinen Bauch drückte. "Ich habe das Gefühl, du wirst immer besser im küssen", bemerkte Tim, als sie sich schwer atmend lösten. "Ich habe ja auch einen guten Lehrer", gab Dario zurück und öffnete die restlichen Knöpfe von Tims Hemd. Jedoch kam er nicht weit, da der Blonde seine Hände packte und sie mit einer eigenen freien Hand unbeschwert über seinem Kopf an die Wand drückte. Tim war dazu, dass er Deutsch unterrichtete, auch noch Sportlehrer, was seine Kraft erklärte. "Willst du raten, was ich uns schönes gekauft habe?", flüsterte Tim, während seine freie Hand zu Darios Schritt hinunter wanderte, wo sich schon eine prächtige Beule gebildet hatte. Der Braunhaarige sog scharf die Luft ein, als Tim seine Hand sanft auf die besagte Beule legte. "Handschellen?", fragte Dario hoffnungsvoll. "Wurde ja auch Zeit." Gespielt schockiert sah Tim ihn an, während er den ersten Knopf der Hose öffnete. "Ich bin Lehrer und habe da auch nicht immer Zeit an Sex zu denken."

"Dario schnaubte. "Ok, du hast Recht", grinste der Andere und öffnete mit einer Hand geschickt den Reißverschluss. "Ich denke in jeder freien Minute an dich und das meine ich ernst. Übrigens, als ich die Handschellen in diesem Sexshop gekauft hab, hat mich Herr Müller gesehen, wie ich raus gekommen bin. Wenn der wüsste, für wen sie bestimmt waren." Ohne Vorwarnung ließ Tim seine Hand in Darios Hose verschwinden, was ein lautes Stöhnen von Dario mit sich brachte, der den Kopf zurück warf. "Ich hab das vermisst", schmunzelte Tim. "Aber leider muss ich dir mitteilen, dass ich die Handschellen zuhause vergessen habe." Mit diesen Worten bewegte er seine Hand in Darios Hose auf und ab, sodass das resignierte Stöhnen des Abiturienten in ein erregtes überging. Tim ließ die Hände los, aber ließ seine eigene in der Hose noch etwas tiefer wandern. Der Braunhaarige, der nun seine Hände frei hatte, krallte sich diese in seine Haare und drückte sich gegen Tims Hand. "Mal so nebenbei gefragt, hast du Wünsche?", fragte Tim grinsend. In seiner Hose musste es auch wohl schon sehr eng sein bemerkte Dario. "Wand, Boden, Stuhl, Tisch?". "Is mir egal", stöhnte der Abiturient. "Hauptsache du nimmst mich hart." Tim seufzte gespielt. "Dann Stuhl, hatten wir schon ewig nicht mehr." Er zog seine Hand aus Darios Hose, was ihm einen enttäuschten Blick bescherte.

"So Kleiner, zieh mich aus", befahl Tim und küsste den Anderen kurz, aber intensiv. Dario machte sich ein zweites Mal daran die Hemdknöpfe des Lehrers zu öffnen, wobei er ständigen Blickkontakt zu ihm hielt. "Es ist so eine Qual dich immer auf dem Gang zu sehen und nicht mit dir rum machen zu können. Ich würde zu gern einfach gegen die nächste Wand schubsen und." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Dario hatte seine Lippen auf die des Anderen gedrückt, sodass Tim zwangsläufig verstummte. "Ich mach ja schon ganz schnell mein Abi", flüsterte er, öffnete die Hose seines Gegenübers und zog das Hemd heraus, was er dann achtlos neben sich warf. Er betrachtete Tims Oberkörper einige Sekunden lang eingehend. "Du warst gestern trainieren?". Tim nickte und sah Dario glühend an. Dieser ließ seine Hand Tims Brust hinunter wandern und strich über das Six Pack. "Du bist so perfekt", murmelte der Braunhaarige. "Für meine Schüler nur das beste", kicherte Tim. Dario sah ihm in die Augen und lachte leise. Mit ein paar schnellen Bewegungen zog er seinem Lehrer seine Anzughose, wie auch die Boxershorts runter. Dario betrachtete Tims Penis sehr eingehend, während er sein T-Shirt auszog.

"Mein Gesicht ist hier", lachte der Blonde, legte sanft eine Hand unter sein Kinn und veranlasste Dario ihn anzusehen. "Darf ich es auch küssen?", fragte der Schüler mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen. "Zieh dich davor erst aus." Dario grinste dreckig und bückte sich, jedoch aber nicht, um sich die Hose auszuziehen, sondern um sich vor seinen Freund zu knien. Provokant sah er zu Tim hinauf und legte seine beiden Hände um dessen Penis. Mit seiner Zunge leckte er leicht über die Spitze. "Ich habe doch nur gesagt Hose ausziehen, oh Gott." Der Lehrer stöhnte. "Nur, weil du es sagst, heißt es ja nicht, dass ich es machen muss. Lehrer sein bedeutet beim Sex eher wenig." Tim konnte nicht antworten. Dario hatte ihn zurück an die Wand gedrängt und bewegte nun seine beiden Hände schnell auf und ab. "Dario", stöhnte Tim, der seine Finger in die Haare des Anderen gekrallt hatte. "Ich komme gleich." Sofort ließ der Braunhaarige von dem Penis ab, richtete sich etwas auf und entledigte sich seiner Jeans und seiner Boxershorts. "Was sollte das?", fragte Tim verwirrt. Dario zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich sollte doch meine Hose ausziehen oder etwa nicht?". Der Blonde zog beide Augenbrauen hoch, zog seinen Freund an sich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Das kriegst du zurück." "Wie denn?", fragte Dario mit Unschuldsmine.

Tim stellte sich so nah vor ihn, dass ihre Lippen nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren. "Du wirst betteln nicht mehr kommen zu müssen", zischte er ihm ins Ohr. "Das wirst du wohl auf eine andere Nachhilfestunde verschieben müssen", gab Dario zu bedenken. "Sonst wird sich der Schulleiter noch fragen, was wir hier so lange machen." "Hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du dieses Wochenende sturmfrei hast?", fragte Tim und grinste dreckig. "Da haben wir wohl viel vor." "Ich freu mich drauf, Großer. Vor allem auf die Handschellen." Der Blonde hauchte seinem Freund kurz einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann begab er sich zu seiner Tasche, um eine kleine Tube Gleitgel herauszuholen. "Komm her", befahl er, als er sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte und strich etwas von dem Gel auf seinen Penis. Dario beugte sich über ihn und ließ sich langsam auf den Penis des anderen sinken. Für ein paar Augenblicke ziepte es höllisch, aber nach kurzer Zeit gewöhnte er sich an das Gefühl und begann sich langsam vor und zurück zu bewegen. Tim stöhnte genüsslich auf und packte Darios Hintern, um ihn manövrieren.

"Reden wir nochmal über meinen Aufsatz", flüsterte Dario und stöhnte leise. "Und wie glaubst du kannst du mich überreden, Kleiner?", grinste Tim. Dieses Grinsen verging ihm jedoch sofort, da Dario seine Hüfte nun viel schneller bewegte. Er stöhnte laut und warf den Kopf zurück. "Weil ich es will." "Tolles Argument, Kleiner. Schauen wir mal, wie gut du dich heute schlägst, dann reden wir nochmal drüber." Es war ein Machtspiel, das beide auf ihre Art ausnutzten. "Meinst du reden im Sinne von mich durch vögeln?" Es fühlte sich so gut an. Tim und Dario waren gleichermaßen dem Orgasmus nahe. "Ja und das in jeder erdenklichen Position.", stöhnte der Blonde. "Und wenn das hier so gut bleibt, wie jetzt, dann kriegst du sogar 11."


	2. Chapter 2

"Und wie war die Nachhilfe?". "Was?". Verwirrt blickte Dario seine Mutter Roswita an, als er durch die Haustür kam. "Die Nachhilfe", wiederholte Roswita. "Du hattest gerade Nachhilfe. Wie wars." "War in Ordnung", meinte der Braunhaarige zerstreut. "Herr Bergmann meinte, dass er gerade dabei ist meinen Aufsatz zu korrigieren und er bisher sehr begeistert ist." Seine Mutter nickte zufrieden. "Ich bin stolz auf dich mein Junge." Damit drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Wann kannst du die Klausur denn abholen, ihr habt doch nächste Woche frei für eure Abivorbereitung." Dario nickte. "Ja, aber Herr Bergmann hat gesagt, dass wir die Klausur am Dienstag abholen können." Eigentlich hatte der Lehrer Montag als Abholtag ausgesprochen, doch Dario sollte seine Klausur am Dienstag holen, um sie ausführlich zu besprechen.

"Eins interessiert mich jetzt doch noch", sagte sie langsam und betrachtete ihren Sohn von Kopf bis Fuß. "Was macht ihr eigentlich bei der Nachhilfe. Du kommst sehr oft erschöpft wieder." Dario musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Wenn seine Mutter nur wüsste. "Wir machen immer sehr viele Übungen und außerdem muss ich ja auch mit dem Rad nach Hause fahren danach, da kommt alles zusammen." "Na dann ruh dich erst mal aus, mein Junge", flötete Roswita vergnügt. Seine Mutter war ja schon sehr leichtgläubig. Er war nur einmal in seinem Leben mit dem Fahrrad zur Schule gefahren und dann nie wieder. Dieser Weg war der reinste Mord. Aber solange ihm seine Mutter die Ausrede für seine verschwitzten Haare abkaufte, war alles in Ordnung. Langsam schleppte er sich die Treppe hinauf. Auf halbem Weg quakte sein Handy und er zog es aus der Hosentasche. Er würde seinen Whatsappton wohl niemals ändern. Tim hatte ihm geschrieben: Bist du gut angekommen, mein Schöner?

Grinsend antwortete Dario ihm sofort: 'Den Bus zu nehmen war ja jetzt nicht unbedingt schwer.' Schnaufend erklomm er den Rest der Stufen. "Sohnemann?". Als Dario am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen war, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Roswita um. "Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich morgen doch da bin. Das Haus meiner Schwester hat gebrannt und dadurch wurden die Gästezimmer völlig zerstört. Ich werde also nur Sonntag nicht da sein." "Alles klar!", rief der Braunhaarige ihr zu und ließ dann ein tiefes Seufzen verlauten. Eigentlich hatte er diese beiden Tage extra für sich und Tim eingeplant. Jetzt hatten sie eben nur einen Tag Zeit, aber das war auch mehr als nichts. Schnell schrieb er seinem Freund eine Nachricht, dass sie beide nur den Sonntag zur Verfügung hatten. Als Dario sein Zimmer betrat, traf ihn fast der Schlag. Auf seinem Bett saß Julia und lächelte ihn an. Musste das jetzt wirklich sein? Lustlos ließ er seine Schultasche auf den Boden gleiten. "Was machst du hier?", fragte er unfreundlich und zog seine Jacke aus.

"Ich dachte, du möchtest etwas Entspannung nach deiner Nachhilfe." Räkelte sie sich etwa gerade auf seinem Bett. War das wirklich ihr Ernst. "Und du dachtest, dass du für mich so ne Art Entspannung bist?". Anstatt zu antworten, biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Dachte sie, dass sie damit sexy aussehen würde. "Ein für alle Mal Julia. Ich habe keine Ahnung, womit du meine Mutter bestochen hast, um in dieses Zimmer zu kommen. Um es ein für alle Mal klar zu stellen. Ich bin schwul und jetzt geh bitte. Du bist zwar eine nette, aber sehr nervige Person. Du hast keine Chance bei mir." Er deutete auf die Tür als eine stumme Aufforderung das Zimmer zu verlassen. Überrascht sah sie ihn an. Er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, er war ja selbst überrumpelt von dem, was er sich da gerade getraut hatte. In ihren Blick mischte sich nun auch ein leichter Schmerz. Dario seufzte.

"Julia, du bist sicher ein toller Mensch, aber-." Sie nickte langsam und sagte nichts. Jedoch blieb sie einfach stehen, wo sie war. "Würdest du dann bitte gehen?", fragte Dario und versuchte nicht ganz so ungeduldig zu klingen. "Hast du denn einen Freund? Und gibt es die Möglichkeit, dass du vielleicht doch bi bist?". Der Braunhaarige starrte sie ungläubig an. Rechnete sie sich immer noch ernsthafte Chancen aus? "Julia", sagte er gepresst. "Ich bin zu hundert Prozent schwul und ja, ich habe einen Freund. Seinen Namen werde ich dir nicht sagen und du hast absolut keine Chance. Ich wäre sehr glücklich, wenn du jetzt gehen würdest." Einladend hielt er ihr die Tür auf. Als sie an ihm vorbei aus der Tür stürmte, glaubte er zu erkennen, wie sich eine Träne aus ihren Wimpern löste. Er atmete tief durch.

Dario hasste es so unfreundlich zu sein, aber in manchen Situationen war dies unumgänglich. Wenigstens war er Julia jetzt endlich los. Aber was wäre, wenn das Mädchen nun aus Rache in der ganzen Schule herum erzählen würde, dass er schwul war? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wussten eben alle, dass er schwul war. Na und? Wenigstens würde er so erkennen, wer ein wahrer Freund war. Allerdings hoffte er inständig, dass die homophobe Gruppierung an seiner Schule nicht all zu groß war. Schnell schälte er sich aus seiner Kleidung und stelle sich unter die Dusche in dem kleinen Bad, dass direkt an sein Zimmer angebaut worden war.. Seine Gedanken wendeten sich Tim zu. Wie würden seine Mutter wohl reagieren, wenn sie von seiner verbotenen Liebe erfahren würde? Oder Herr Müller. Beides hing zusammen und beides wäre fatal. Tim würde seinen Job verlieren, nur wegen ihm. Einmal hatte er mit seinem Freund dieses Thema angeschnitten, doch Tim hatte nur liebevoll gelächelt und ihm mitgeteilt, dass er ein geheimes Projekt in Planung hätte, welches eine sichere Geldquelle wäre.

Allerdings hatte er nicht sagen wollen, worum es sich handelte. Nur, dass es nicht illegales wäre. Leise hörte Dario sein Handy in seinem Zimmer quaken. Unfreiwillig drehte er das Wasser ab. Beim Duschen verstrich die Zeit immer so schnell. Mit feuchten Haaren und einem Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen begab er sich in sein Zimmer. Es war ihm relativ egal, dass er den Teppichboden volltropfte, solange es ihn nicht störte, hatte es auch niemand anderen zu stören. Als Dario auf sein Handydisplay starrte, erblickte er eine Nachricht von Tim: emIch bin in zehn Minuten bei dir./em Der Braunhaarige starrte auf die Worte. War das sein Ernst? Er konnte doch nicht einfach vorbei kommen, vor allem da seine Mutter anwesend war. Ehe er seinem Freund antworten konnte, schellte bereits die Türklingel. Dieser Idiot.

Er hastete aus dem Zimmer, vielleicht gelangte er noch an die Tür, bevor seine Mutter es tat. Doch zu spät. Als er am oberen Treppenansatz anlangte, sah er schon seine Mutter mit Tim sprechen. Sein Herz begann zu hüpfen. Sein Freund lächelte seine Mutter mit seinem schönsten und gewinnendsten Lächeln an. Zum Glück kannte Dario den Geschmack seiner Mutter gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Tim nicht ihr Typ war. Sonst hätte er glatt eifersüchtig werden können. "Verzeihen Sie die Umstände, Frau Verzögerung, aber Ihr Sohn hat etwas bei der Nachhilfe vergessen und außerdem muss ich ihm noch etwas wichtiges mitteilen." Roswita nickte ebenfalls lächelnd und deutete auf die Treppe. Tim bedankte sich bei ihr und richtete seinen Blick die Stufen hinauf. Kurz erblickte er Dario, der sich sofort in sein Zimmer zurück zog. Einige Sekunden später war Tim schon bei ihm, presste ihn gegen die Wand und küsste ihn auf sehr dominante Art. "Tim, bist du denn komplett verrückt geworden?", fragte der Braunhaarige und drückte den Anderen schwer atmend von sich weg.

"Was willst du hier? Wenn meine Mutter uns erwischt." "Dann was?", fragte Tim grinsend und blickte anerkennend an Dario hinunter. "Du siehst extrem heiß aus. Wäre das jetzt nicht so unpassend, würde ich dich direkt nochmal flach legen." "Dein Anzug ist jetzt etwas feucht." Dario versuchte das Gespräch auf nicht solch homoerotische Themen zu lenken, denn ihm war sehr heiß geworden. "Allerdings", murmelte Tim ohne auf seinen Freund einzugehen. "Du trägst nichts unter diesem Handtuch, oder Kleiner?". "Tim, was willst du hier?". Seufzend steckte der Lehrer die Hand in seine Anzugtasche und ein paar Stifte heraus. "Du gibst ja sonst keine Ruhe." Dario zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Die hast du doch mitgehen lassen." "Vielleicht." Tim lachte leise und schubste den Braunhaarigen aufs Bett.

"Ich muss ja wenigstens einen banalen Grund haben, um mal bei dir vorbei zu schauen." Ehe Dario etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte sein Freund ihm das Handtuch von der Hüfte gezogen. "Hör auf Tim, meine Mutter. " "Ja, was ist mit deiner Mutter", fragte der Blonde mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Ich hab was viel besseres, als deine Mutter." Plötzlich erklangen Schritte im Flur. Kurzer Hand stieß Dario Tim von sich runter, was einen dumpfen Schlag auf dem Teppich verursachte. Stöhnend rollte er sich unter das Bett. Schnell band sich Dario das Handtuch wieder um und hastete zu seinem Kleiderschrank hinüber. Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn in diesem Moment öffnete Roswita die Tür. "Dario, ich wollte dir nur schon mal sagen, dass Tiefkühlpizzen da sind. Also du wirst nicht verhungern.""Danke Mutter", murmelte Dario. "Ist denn dein Lehrer schon weg?", fragte sie verwirrt. "Der war aber nur sehr kurz da. "Ja, war er. Lehrer haben ja auch nicht alle Zeit der Welt, oder?". "Da hast du Recht", stimmte ihm seine Mutter zu und schloss die Tür wieder. "Für die Rückenschmerzen wirst du dich aber revanchieren müssen, Kleiner." Dario zog Tim auf die Beine. "Keine Sorge", flüsterte der Braunhaarige und küsste seinen Freund kurz. "Wir haben am Sonntag ja genug Zeit dafür." Tim grinste und verschwand leise, wie eine Katze, aus der Tür.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dario?". Mit einem Apfel in der Hand kam der Gerufene aus seinem Zimmer und sah seine Mutter am Fuß der Treppe stehen. "Was ist los?", fragte er. "Meine Schwester hat angerufen und gesagt, dass ihr Mann spontan einen wichtigen Auftrag bekommen hat und ein paar Tage weg muss, das heißt also ich kann doch jetzt schon fahren, ich kann mit ihr im Ehebett schlafen." Dario blickte auf seine Uhr, es war fünfzehn Uhr. Dann hatten Tim und er wohl doch etwas mehr Zeit, als angenommen. "Du kommst zurecht?", fragte Roswita besorgt und griff nach ihrem r riesen Koffer. Sie ging doch nur knapp zwei Tage weg, was hatte sie denn da drin. "Mutter, ich war ein ganzes Jahr im Ausland und ich bin 19 Jahre alt. Danke der Nachfrage." Sie lächelte.

"Natürlich, mein Junge. Ich bin nur eine Mutter, die sich Sorgen macht." Dario nickte und kam die Treppe herunter, um sie zu umarmen. "Du kannst dir ja Freunde einladen, Julia oder Dominik." "Mutter", sagte der Braunhaarige scharf. "Schon gut, schon gut." Roswita gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, zog ihren Mantel an und verschwand aus der Tür. Schnell zückte er sein Handy und schrieb: "Meine Mutter ist jetzt schon weg, komm her." Er nahm einen letzten Biss von dem Apfel und ging dann in die Küche, um den das Ungenießbare in den Müll zu werfen. Als er sich wieder daran machte die Treppe zu erklimmen, quakte sein Handy.

"Dann haben wir ja mehr Zeit als gedacht und denk dran, heute kommt was auf dich zu. Wir werden heute meine Handschellen einweihen und ich bin nicht derjenige, der sie tragen wird." Dario grinste. Die Handschellen hatte er völlig verdrängt und jetzt freute er sich immens darauf. Eigentlich war das Dominanzverhältnis bei ihnen relativ ausgeglichen, wobei Tim dann doch so gut wie immer der war, der ihn beim Sex in der Hand hatte. "Ich freu mich drauf. Beeil dich." "Wenn es um dich geht, tue ich nichts anderes, Kleiner." Dario musste etwas kichern. Tim war ja schon auch sehr niedlich. Nachdem der Braunhaarige wieder in sein Zimmer gegangen war, dauerte es nicht mehr lange bis es an der Tür klingelte.

Schnell lief er die Treppe wieder hinunter und zog die Tür auf. Draußen stand Tim und sah einfach verboten gut aus. Seine Haare waren vom Wind leicht zerzaust, sodass sie ihm in die Stirn fielen. Er hatte ein dreckiges Grinsen aufgesetzt und seine Augen fixierten ihn. Außerdem trug er einen Anzug. "Ziehst du dir eigentlich immer nur für mich einen Anzug an?", fragte Dario grinsend und zog seinen Freund an seiner Krawatte ins Haus. "Für meinen Schüler nur das Beste, wie du weißt. Vor allem, weil ich weiß, wie scharf du mich damit findest." Dario nickte. "Ist ja nicht so, dass du sonst schon extrem scharf bist." Tim lächelte und zog seinen Freund an sich. "Ich hab da ein Geschenk für dich", knurrte der Blonde, zog die Handschellen aus der Anzugtasche und ehe Dario etwas dagegen tun konnte, fesselte Tim ihm die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen.

"Gefällt mir", grinste der Braunhaarige. "Auch wenn ich mich frage, wie du mich jetzt noch richtig ausziehen willst." "Das lass mal meine Sorge sein", meinte Tim und steckte den Schlüssel wieder zurück in seine Tasche und schubste seinen Freund gegen die Wand. "Dieser Ort ist ja nicht gerade ziemlich romantisch", gab Dario zu bedenken. Tim hob eine Braue. "Seit wann willst du denn romantischen Sex?". "Lass mich überlegen, nie", lachte Dario. "Denke ich mir auch. Du Dario." Tim sah ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick an. "Dir ist schon klar, dass du ein Hemd trägst und das mit dem richtig ausziehen dann eigentlich gar kein Problem darstellt." "Du darfst dieses Hemd jetzt auch sehr gerne aufmachen."

"Eins nach dem Anderen", flüsterte Tim und drückte seine Lippen nicht gerade sanft auf die Darios. Dieser presste seinen Körper an den des Anderen, wollte ihn so nah an sich haben, wie nur möglich. "Wie lange hast du geübt, um das mit dem Fesseln so schnell hin zu kriegen?", fragte Dario atemlos, als sie sich kurz voneinander lösten. "Lang genug, aber es hat sich ja auch gelohnt", murmelte Tim und begann den Hals des Anderen ausgiebig zu küssen. "Wieso hast du die Handschellen nicht schon früher gekauft?". Tim antwortete nicht, stattdessen saugte er an einer sehr empfindlichen Stelle an Darios Hals, was ihn zum Stöhnen brachte. "Ich dachte mir", sagte der Blonde und begann das Hemd vor ihm aufzuknöpfen. "Dass ich dich doch auch so recht gut im Griff habe." "Keine schlechte Überlegung", meinte der Gefesselte keuchend.

"Tim hatte sein Hemd gänzlich aufgeknöpft und begann nun zahllose Küsse auf dem Oberkörper zu verteilen. Er stoppte an Darios Hosenbund und richtete sich wieder auf, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Den Blickkontakt zu seinem Schüler haltend, öffnete Tim langsam dessen Hose. "Ich habe mitbekommen, dass du in letzter Zeit ein sehr unruhiger und unartiger Schüler warst. Stimmt das." Dario setzte sofort einen unschuldigen Blick auf stieg in das Lehrer-Schüler Rollenspiel mit ein. "Ja, war ich. Aber ich bereue nichts." "Das ist schade", sagte Tim. "Was machen wir denn jetzt? Hast du eine Idee für deine Strafe?". Quälend langsam ließ der Blonde seine Hand in Darios Hose verschwinden. Dieser stöhnte auf.

"Ich hab keine Idee", presste er heraus. Tim begann mit einem Finger sanft über den Schaft zu streichen. "Dann müssen wir uns wohl was ausdenken." Ohne Vorwarnung zog Tim seine Hand wieder aus Darios Hose, zog den Schlüssel wieder hervor und befreite den Anderen von seinen Fesseln. "Was sollte das denn?", fragte Dario verwirrt. "Ich bevorzuge dein Bett", gab Tim zu verstehen, küsste den Braunhaarigen kurz und intensiv und schob ihn dann zur Treppe. "Und wieso?", fragte Dario etwas verwirrt. "Du hast Stangen am Kopfende." Mehr sagte er nicht. Als sie in Darios Zimmer angekommen waren, riss der Blonde ihm förmlich das Hemd vom Leib.

"Ich habe ne richtig schöne Strafe für dich, mein Lieber", flüsterte Tim und zog seinen Freund erneut an sich. "Was denn?", schnurrte Dario und packte seinen Freund am Hintern. Durch die Körpernähe bemerkte der Braunhaarige, dass es nicht nur in seiner Hose bereits sehr eng war. "Wann kommt deine Mutter eigentlich morgen wieder?". "Wieso fragst-." Diesen kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzte Tim aus und hatte seinen Freund förmlich aufs Bett geworfen. "Langsam sollte ich dich eigentlich durchschauen", kicherte Dario. "Wirst du aber nicht", grinste Tim, griff sanft, aber bestimmt erneut nach den Händen des Anderen und fesselte diese mit den Handschellen ans Bettgestell.

"Ist schon besser so", sagte der Blonde zufrieden und zog sein Sakko aus. Ungeduldig sah Dario zu ihm auf. "Könntest du bitte mal schneller machen?". "Ich wäre nicht Tim Bergmann, wenn ich nicht jede einzelne Sekunde auskosten würde." "Klar, wie konnte ich das vergessen", murmelte Dario und beobachtete Tim gierig dabei, wie er sich sein Hemd aufknöpfte. "Ich wäre dafür, dass wir hier morgen nur oberkörperfrei rum laufen", meinte der Braunhaarige. "Ach, wieso nicht gleich nackt?", fragte Tim mit gehobener Braue. "Das ist natürlich auch eine Option", grinste Dario. Der Blonde beugte sich zu seinem Freund hinunter, sodass ihre nackten Oberkörper aufeinander lagen.

"Ich habe mir übrigens deinen Aufsatz mal ganz durch gelesen", murmelte Tim und begann mit Darios Haaren zu spielen. Dieser hatte genüsslich die Augen geschlossen, denn nicht nur der warme Oberkörper seines Freundes war toll anzufühlen. "Und?", stöhnte er. Tim bewegte sich etwas auf ihm, sodass die Beulen in beider Hosen miteinander kollidierten. "Der ist wirklich gut. Die Nachhilfe hat sich ausgezahlt, ich hab dir 15 Punkte gegeben." Dario sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. "War der Sex so gut oder hab ich wirklich ne Leistung abgeliefert?". "Nein, das ist mein voller Ernst", beteuerte Tim und zog seinem Freund die Hose aus. "Der war wirklich, wirklich gut." Ehe Dario etwas erwidern konnte, hatte der Blonde ihm auch seine Boxershorts ausgezogen und leckte nun etwas lasziv über den sehr steifen Penis.

"Der Braunhaarige stöhnte auf und krallte sich in das Eisen seiner Handschellen. Das war mal was anderes, als sich in das weiche Bettlaken zu krallen. "Wenn das die Strafe sein soll, gefällt sie mir sehr", keuchte er. "Deine Strafe ist noch besser als das." Tim ließ von ihm ab und begann sich nun auch seiner Hose zu entledigen. Anscheinend schien seine Geduld nun auch zu bröckeln, denn mit fahrigen Händen zog er schnell noch ein Kondom aus der Tasche der Anzughose und schmiss sie dann mitsamt Boxershorts von sich. Er beugte sich nochmal vor zu, um Dario zu küssen, der gierig den Kuss erwiderte.

"Ich liebe dich, Kleiner", murmelte Tim und begab sich dann wieder in tiefere Gefilde. Er streifte sich das Kondom über und glitt vorsichtig in seinen Freund hinein. Dieser sog scharf die Luft ein und kniff etwas die Augen zusammen. So dass Dario sich daran gewöhnen konnte, begann Tim erst einen sehr langsamen Rhythmus. Der Braunhaarige stöhnte genüsslich auf und auch Tim ließ ein leises Stöhnen vernehmen. "Schneller", keuchte Dario. Anstatt schneller zu werden, wurde jeder Stoß des Blonden etwas härter. Bei jedem davon stöhnte der Braunhaarige genüsslich auf. "Ist das alles?", presste Dario provozierend heraus. Als Antwort beschleunigte Tim seinen Rhythmus. "Oh Gott, Tim", stöhnte Dario. "Tim reicht", keuchte der Blonde. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis beide kamen. Keuchend lag Dario da und bewegte sich mit Tim, um den Orgasmus noch in die Länge zu ziehen. "Schöne Strafe", sagte er schließlich schwer atmend. "Das war erst der Anfang", gab Tim zwinkernd zurück.


	4. Chapter 4

Dario schlug die Augen auf. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Kein Wunder nach dem gestrigen Nachmittag, der noch in einen langen Abend übergegangen war. Tim hatte Unrecht behalten. Irgendwann war er es gewesen, der gefesselt unter Dario gelegen und gestöhnt hatte. Der Kupferhaarige schmunzelte. Die Handschellen hatten seinem Freund wirklich gut gestanden. Dario blinzelte und rieb sich die Augen. Jetzt fiel ihm erst auf, was ihn geweckt hatte.

Die Vorhänge waren weit aufgezogen, so dass Sonnenlicht den Raum flutete und dem jungen Mann damit volle Kanne ins Gesicht. Das war jetzt nicht unbedingt die schönste Art geweckt zu werden. Er richtete sich auf. Tim war nirgends zu sehen. War er etwas schon in der Schule? Nein. Moment, es war Samstag. Dario atmete tief durch. Plötzlich warf sich ein schweres Gewicht auf ihn und presste ihm kurz die Luft aus den Lungen. "Guten Morgen, Kleiner."

"Hast leider nicht geschafft mich umzubringen", knurrte Dario. Tim kicherte und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Ich hatte es auch nicht vor, wäre ja auch Schade." Dario gähnte. "Wann bist du denn aufgestanden? Ich bin total geschlaucht." "An deinem Durchhaltevermögen müssen wir dann wohl noch arbeiten." Der Kupferhaarige konnte Tims Gesicht zwar nicht sehen, da dessen Kopf auf seiner Brust lag, aber er hörte eindeutig seinen dreckigen Tonfall. "Das liegt doch nicht an meinem Durchhaltevermögen", meinte Dario und strich dem Blonden sanft über die Haare. "Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du top fit bist?". "Eigentlich bin ich das schon." Tim hob den Kopf, um den anderen mit einem Grinsen an sehen zu können.

"Vielleicht hast dus nur nicht so drauf wie ich?". Lachend rollte er sich zur Seite, als Dario nach seinem Plüschalpaka, welches er auf der Gamescom gekauft und es Freddie Friedolin genannt hatte, griff und es ihm auf den Kopf hauen wollte. "Der arme Freddie", gab Tim zu bedenken. "Arsch", knurrte Dario. "Ach, will der Herr mir vielleicht jetzt beweisen, was er drauf hat?". Dem Abiturienten fiel erst jetzt auf, dass der Blonde oberkörperfrei neben ihm lag. "Du bringst mich in Versuchung", murmelte er und betrachtete eingehend Tims Oberkörper. Sein Blick wanderte von Tims auffallendem Schlüsselbein über die sich deutlich abzeichnenden Bauchmuskeln bis zum Ansatz seiner Jogginghose.

"Wenn du mich schon so anschaust, kannst du mich auch gleich ausziehen", gab der Blonde zu bedenken. "Nein, komm her und kuschel mit mir." "Oder so." Dario schlug die Decke zurück, sodass Tim zu ihm unter die Decke konnte. "Du scheinst ja echt richtig fertig zu sein." "Ja, denk doch mal drüber nach, was du immer mit mir machst, Zuckerschnute." "Darüber denke ich sehr oft nach, mein Hamsterbäckchen." "Aufhören, das ist ja noch schlimmer", kicherte Dario. "Außerdem, ja ich bin einfach noch sehr müde und war noch lang gestern." "Na, dann komm mal kuscheln." Nun war es der Kupferhaarige, der seinen Kopf auf Tims nackte Brust legte und seinem Herzschlag horchte. "Wann kommt eigentlich deine Mutter wieder?". "Morgen Abend irgendwann.""Dann haben wir ja noch Zeit zum kuscheln." "Zum kuscheln."

Dario wiederholte die Worte sarkastisch. "Tja, wenn es mal n bisschen länger und härter ist als sonst, kann man ja am nächsten Tag nichts mehr mit dir anfangen", neckte ihn Tim. "Als ob das nur n bisschen war", entrüstete sich der Andere. Er rollte sich herum, sodass er nun über dem Blonden kniete. Tims Hände pinnte er neben seinen Kopf auf das Kissen. "Du weißt, dass wir Handschellen dafür haben." "Gerade gefällt mir das ganz gut", gab Dario zu bedenken. "Zu müde für mehr?". Der Andere antwortete nicht, beugte sich zu Tim hinunter und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss. "Zu kurz", beschwerte sich der Blonde, als der Kupferhaarige sich wieder von ihm löste.

Ehe Dario sich versah, hatte Tim die beiden umgedreht (ach ja klar, er war ja ein starker (heißer) Sportlehrer) und hielt die Hände des Anderen fest. "Die Idee war gar nicht so schlecht", grinste Tim und verwickelte seinen Freund in einen viel innigeren und leidenschaftlicheren Kuss. "Wow", keuchte Dario. Zufrieden ließ der Blonde ihn los und legte sich wieder neben ihn. "Deine Reaktionen sind fast immer das Beste. Was hältst du eigentlich von diesem Buch?". Etwas vernebelt setzte Dario sich auf und blickte auf das Buch, welches der Lehrer in der Hand hielt. "Ja, der Autor hats echt drauf." "Wirklich?". Tim las interessiert den Klappentext. "Würdest du es empfehlen?". Der Kupferhaarige beobachtete den Blonden.

Er war interessant zu sehen, dass er von solch einem Kuss nicht außer Atem war und gleich darauf auch noch nach einer Buchempfehlung fragte. "Auf jeden Fall. Hauptperson erinnert mich irgendwie stark an mich." Tim grinste ihn dreckig an. "Wieso, hat er auch eine verbotene Liebe mit seinem Lehrer?". "Nein." Dario verdrehte die Augen. "Charakterlich passe ich da sehr rein." "Wow." Anerkennend legte der Blonde das Buch wieder zurück und grinste. "Lass uns doch mal Frühstück machen, Kleiner." "Nein, komm zurück kuscheln." "Du bist aber heute echt launisch", gab Tim mit erhobenen Brauen zu bedenken. "Ja, dann ist das halt so.""Na, dann halt nicht. Lassen wir eben die Brötchen im Ofen verbrennen." Erschreckt starrte Dario ihn an. "War n Scherz."


End file.
